


When i saw you with him

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: Zhengting like yanjun. Yanjun might or not like zhengting too?
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Lin Yanjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When i saw you with him

**Author's Note:**

> Yanting : yanjun + zhengting 
> 
> 彦廷?

Prompt : zhengting like yanjun, yanjun is oblivious, but actually his not.

"Can someone pass me the water" yanjun head stretch to the kitchen counter looking at anyone near by. Zhengting wake up from his seat and personally grab a water for yanjun.

"Here you go" with a smile, so sincerely.

"Thanks. Seriously you doesnt need to do that." Yanjun give zhengting a warm gesture. They continue watching the movie play later on.

○○○

When xukun said they have a free time that evening, everyone is flying around, planning where to go, what to do.

"Zheng ge! Where should we go? Please lets go out.." justin literally pestering his lovely gege. 

"Lets go out and eat something delicious. Wait maybe we should ask the others" zhengting walk out from the room, pass by yanjun and zhangjing room. He can see that both of them already plan to go somewhere together, and thats make zhengting feel disappointed. Zhengting want to spend more time with the taiwan guy eventhough justin and cheng cheng always drag him far away from his crush. Yes, zhengting has a crush to yanjun since the finals. No one knew this cause zhengting didn't exactly tell anyone, eventhough justin is screaming down at his ear 'do you like someone? Tell me! Tell me!' Zhengting still with his stand, not telling anyone about it.

Zhengting aware all his interaction with yanjun is not close like how yanjun with his labelmate zhangjing. They are like a couple or maybe they are a couple. He doesnt want to be a homewrecker. No, zhengting still have a dignity and if he thinks this liking is more harm than good, zhengting willing to stop loving yanjun. 

And thats what he do. No more yanjun in his life. Throw away all the feeling (which he cant). Its hard because the feeling is getting stronger but zhengting must let it go. Yanjun is not for him, yanjun is zhangjing. Like a mantra it repeats in his mind.

○○○

Yanjun not so always aware on his surroundings. But he all aware that the yuehua leader is something else for him. Sometimes be grumpy suddenly, and turn to cute little baby pig. Yanjun notes that there's a moment when he feels zhengting want him alone whenever got chance zhengting always slowly sneaked to stand beside him. Sometimes he realise the extra friendly gesture and eye contact from the yuehua leader. There is one time zhengting volunteers to go household shopping with yanjun, and lately it become a tradition for both of them to go. 

Until one day he saw zhengting avoiding his gaze, doesnt want to stand beside him, refused to go shopping with him. Literally zhengting wants to become stranger again with him. Yanjun cant let it happened. Why? Because yanjun heart is tug by zhengting now. He cant stop thinking about how zhengting be so attached to him, all lovely and he find zhengting try to become stranger again? No! That wont be happening. 

"Zhengting, lets go out to the mall" yanjun cross his hand on chest, standing askew on the door frame look at zhengting ,the gaze never down.

Zhengting is palying his phone on the bed, take his eyes from the screen look from the corner, eyes back to the screen, pull the duvet closely to his face, "you can go with zhangjing" can be heard, voice muffled under the duvet.

Yanjun step in the room, seat at the egde of the bed, leaning closely to where zhengting ears can be located and slowly whisper, "i want to go with you. You heard me now lets go." 

Zhengting feels hot under the duvet. Who give yanjun permission to whisper on his ear? But zhengting can be stubborn right? "No!"

That's it. He said it to yanjun. He never refused any yanjun requests but today he said nk to yanjun. Its hurt but it must be done. 

Yanjun is surprised to that answer. Not to said but he is actually surprised. Shit. Zhengting has a gut to said no to him? Yanjun stunned for a while. Then he stand up, look at the human underneath the duvet rolling into a ball, try to hide under the duvet. Yanjun walk away.

Zhengting know he should not saying no to yanjun. He want to cry actually when he hear yanjun expression to his answer. He cant look at yanjun right now. All zhengting want to do is disappeared but yanjun is there, still seating at the edge of his bed, but wait is yanjun gone? Zhengting cant feel any extra weight on the bed anymore. Oh my god! Did zhengting really lost his love like this? Is this the end? Yanjun is going away and zhengting didn't even stop him. Zhengting tears finally broke down. He cry instantly under the duvet.

Yanjun is another inch to walk out fron the room when he hear something that he not supposed to be listening. Is someone crying? Wait. Zhengting is crying? Yanjun pace back to where the ball belong, sit at the edge more close than just now, hands scurrying to find zhengting face. Yanjun pull down the duvet slowly, "hey, zhengting look at me"

Zhengting feel the older hand try to pull dow the duvet away from him. Zhengting lash out from the duvet and tightly hug the taiwan guy. Not give a damn on what is in the surrounding, tears still streaming down his face, "jun im sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you. Im sorry cause i said no to you. Im sorry.."

"Zhengting, its okay. If you are tired than rest, i can ask others to go with me. I can even ask zhangjing to-"

Zhengting kiss yanjun. Yes. Zhengting tired liatening to zhangjing name coming out from yanjun. So he kiss him to make yanjun shut up. 

"Please dont say his name"

Yanjun look at zhengting, puzzle. "Wait. You mean, wait.. are you jealous? Zhengting look at me. Are you jealous when I say his name? Zhengting! Look at me"

Zhengting look straight to yanjun, "Yes! I am jealous! Whenever you do, you go, you always either talk about him, or be with him!"

"He just a friend, zhengting. Trust me if zhangjing suddenly kiss me like how you do, i already slap him punch him maybe.. but did i do that to you? Sweetheart answer me please"

"No.." zhengting whimpers to the sudden pet name.

"So what that means to you, baby?"

"You like me too?" Big eyes, with pool of tears. Cute.

"Wrong. I love you. Yes, i like you but more to i want you. Only you. I love you zhengting."

Yanjun take the chance to kiss zhengting again. Slowly, taste every inch of zhengting smooth lips. They have the whole time in the world.

"Let me ask you again. Do you want to go shopping with me, love?"

"Yes. Wait! Is that mean we are lovers?"

"You can tell the whole world we are lovers, cause you are mine and i am yours"

The thoughts of letting yanjun go? Its long time burried away.

**Author's Note:**

> I like yanting too..


End file.
